


Me And You And A Place Called AU

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Hoshi get possessive. (04/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Commander Tucker strode down the corridors of the SX-01 Enterprize. The biannual coming into heat of the female population was fast approaching, and the pheromones hung thick in the air, driving his libido nuts. Add to that the way Lieutenant Reed had been watching Hoshi...my Hoshi...and he was ready to do a lot of violence to a certain someone.

That little runt has another thing coming if he thinks he can horn in on my female.

While officially Tucker and Hoshi hadn't formalized their relationship, and therefore she was technically available to any male who wanted to vie for her, it was only a matter of time before the two of them were bonded. Tucker just had to remind the Lieutenant of that, and was going to take great pleasure in doing so.

* * *

Two days later Tucker was in the arena, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over a bare chest. He kept an eye on Reed as the unattached female members of the crew each came forward to choose a mate for the next three days. There were a few minor challenges, but nothing like the one Tucker knew was coming. Finally it was Hoshi's turn.

Tucker watched her walk forward, his blood singing at the sight of her. He loved Hoshi like this; vibrant, alluring, her sexual desirability giving her confidence. He pushed off the wall and moved to the center of the ring. As he expected, Reed came forward also, causing the room to fall silent. No one on the Enterprize had ever challenged Commander Tucker for Ensign Sato before.  
Captain Archer came to stand by Hoshi, beginning the ritual. "Whom do you choose?"

Tucker noticed the flush on Hoshi's face as she looked from him to Reed. She's getting off on this...I guess she thinks it's been too long since anyone else wanted her...Tucker knew that nearly every man in their duty stations had coveted Hoshi at one point or another; recently only Reed had the mettle to do anything about it. He waited tolerantly for Hoshi to make her choice.

"Commander Tucker."

Archer turned to Reed. "Do you challenge?"

"Yes."

Backing away from Reed, Tucker circled the edge of the ring. Reed was younger, and the ship's Security Chief; Tucker knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight. He was no slouch when it came to fighting though; Tucker had had to keep a lot of very determined males away from Hoshi over the brief time he'd known her.

The Armory officer wasted no time on niceties; he launched himself at the Chief Engineer and the fight for Hoshi's favors began.

Half way through Tucker realized he was enjoying the fight. He felt the hits Reed was landing, but had moved past the point where they hurt. He got a visceral thrill each time a part of him connected with Reed. Fist, elbow, knee, foot; they were all working together to drive the smaller man down, to show him that Hoshi had picked Tucker, not Reed, and he was willing to fight for her.

"Had enough, little man?"

"Not bloody likely." Trip fell back against Reed's renewed assault, blocking a flurry of blows. Suddenly Tucker was tired of this. All he wanted was to get Hoshi into his bed and reclaim what was his. He took a hit that should have been blocked, opening Reed up to a blow to the head that knocked him unconscious.  
Two medics came onto the field and carried Reed away. Breathing heavily, Tucker looked over at Hoshi. Giving him a bewitching smile, she took him by the hand and led him to his cabin.

* * *

Tucker was pushed against his door as soon as they got into the room, his shorts pulled off in one motion.

"Do you feel better now that you beat Malcolm to a pulp?"

"It's Malcolm now, is it?" Tucker reached forward and tore Hoshi's filmy dress off her.

She shrugged a slim shoulder, turning away from him. "He's my friend. I like him."

Grabbing Hoshi's wrist, Tucker pulled her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, one hand cupping a breast as he bent toward her ear.

"You are mine, Hoshi Sato. I am yours. No one is goin' t' come between us."  
Intoxicated with the scent of her, Tucker was unprepared for Hoshi shifting her weight and flipping him onto his back. She quickly straddled him, pinning his hands above his head.

"We're not bonded yet, Commander. I haven't made my final choice." Hoshi let go of him, sitting up. "There are males here that would kill for me, for this body." Her hands traced over her breasts, across her flat stomach, down between her legs.

Tucker turned the tables on her, holding her to the floor with his body. "And I'm the first one in line. You don't see the males I have t' discourage the rest of the year. I'd be in that arena all night fightin' off your would be lovers if I didn't." He framed her fine boned face in his large hands. "Trust me, darlin', I know exactly the treasure I have in you."

"Just remember that. You're mine, Charlie." Hoshi slipped her hands free, running them over his chest. "All this, mine." Tucker hissed as she raked her nails across him, drawing blood. He gave himself up to her as she pulled his mouth down to hers before pushing him down her body.

Drawing a nipple into his mouth, Tucker teased it into a hard nub, his fingers doing the same for its twin. He gently nipped at it, letting it slip through his teeth. Hoshi ran her fingers through his hair, clenching her hands into fists as jolts of pleasure shot through her. She not so gently pushed his head lower.  
His thoughts only to please this female, Tucker kissed his way down her torso, spreading her legs gently to delve a hand between them. Finding her clitoris, the pad of his thumb started lightly stroking the nub. He could feel it swell under his ministrations.

Tucker looked up at Hoshi as he slipped two fingers inside her. He could watch her all night like this; seeing the passions he caused in her cross her face, hear her moans as he brought her to the edge of release then eased back. He could feel her tremble around him, her hands pushing his head down.

"Charlie..." His name came out on a groan as Hoshi guided him to exactly where she wanted him. Tucker let his tongue rasp over her clitoris, causing her hips to buck. Continuing to slide in and out, he teased her, wanting to make this last. Hoshi had other ideas, rubbing against his face. "Now Charlie!"

Obeying his Mistress, Tucker latched onto the tender nub and found the bundle of nerves in her. Hoshi screamed his name as she came, pulling him closer and nearly smothering him. Trying to regain his breath, Tucker was flipped over and straddled again.

"Mine...all mine..." The light sting of kisses on his scratches was a counterpoint to the throb of pleasure emanating from his cock. "Right Charlie? All mine..." A warm hand wrapped around his length, a thumb caressing the tip.  
Tucker couldn't think in the pheromone-saturated room, all he wanted was for this glorious female to fuck him. He was helpless to do anything other than beg.

"Hosh...please..." The controlling bitch only rubbed her slick hot sex up and down his arousal. Thinking of all the things he would do to her as soon as she was out of heat and the pheromones let him go filled his mind.

"What was that, Charlie?"

"Please, Hosh. Fuck me, please..." Tucker nearly cried out as she sank down over his cock and began to ride him. Hoshi would lift herself up until just the head was inside her, ease down a few inches, then back up; continuing this cycle until Tucker was pleading for it all. Finally taking pity on him, she took him all in.

His moan of relief was cut off as Hoshi pulled him up and covered his mouth with her own; her tongue searching for his as she rocked back and forth, rubbing her clitoris against him, looking for another orgasm.

Tucker crushed her to him, her sweat causing his scratches to burn. The pain combined with the wet friction on his cock sent his orgasm ripping through him, triggering Hoshi's second and third.

The two lovers fell back against the floor, bodies slick and chests heaving.

"Mine," they whispered to each other. "All mine."


End file.
